Simpsons Modern Life:A Rocko's Modern Life and Simpsons crossover
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Rocko becomes a new neighbor for the Simpsons family. Their life changes for the better and the worst. Rated T. Some chapters are based off episodes.
1. Rocko The Neighbor

The Simpsons are at home watching tv...

"We now return to the Gumball and Ren & Stimpy crossover special," said the speaker on the TV.

"Hey Ren," Gumball said. "My mom baked us cookies."

"Cool bro. And I knew Darwin was going in that door."

"Yay!" Homer cheered. "A crossover always bring out the best in each show! I remember when we had a crossover," Homer thought for a moment. "With Family Guy!"

Marge sighed and Lisa went back to reading.

* * *

The Next Day...

The family revised a letter in the mail.

Dear Simpsons, Hello. My name is Rocko. I come from Australia.

I'm moving to Springfield with you mates.

I hope we'll get along great. I'm sure my time with y'all will be great.

Sincerely, Rocko

The Simpsons are happy to hear that. They cheered on.

When Rocko arrived, he was greeted happily by his new neighbors. He has now never been happier to see them.

 **See how Life with Rocko works in the next two to ten chapters.**


	2. No Pain, No Gain

"Homer, you really need to go to the gym. You're out of shape," Marge said. "Okay. I'll ask Rocko if he wants to come."

"I will go with you Homer." The two go to the gym. "You will earn or lose points. If you have 130 points, you can stay," said the gym manager. "Let's go, Homer," Rocko said. The two men go to dance class but Homer fails to keep up. "WHAT THE HECK?! YOU HAVE TO DANCE," Rocko screamed. He lost 2 points for screaming. "Dear god."

* * *

But then, Rocko earned 45 points for following directions while Homer lost points.

Rocko gained more and more points while Homer lost points.

* * *

They later decided to relax at the Spring Spa. "Here's to good health," Homer said. The two drink but Rocko spills his all over himself. "Spilled your drink, huh? Here boy, I'll get you a towel." He grabbed a towel but they realized the towel they took was Patty's. "Hey! I thought you were supposed to wear towels in here." "I'm Nude," Patty screamed. "Ahhh!" She gets into a piano. She ran over Rob and Tobb on the way. "Thanks a lot, Homer. I guess we'll have to say goodbye," Rocko said. "I'm sorry Rock. I thought we were here because I thought you and Marge are concerned about me." "I'm sorry."

* * *

The points keeper tells Homer to get out. Rocko comes with him too. The points keeper watched as they left.

"Let's try this again. Shall we?" Rocko said. "Sure pal. Sure," Homer said.

The End Of Chapter two


	3. Camera Shy

The Simpsons and Rocko are on camera...

"Say Hello," Marge said.

"Hello," Everyone said. "We are here to present to you some footage of Springfield."

Then, Homer showed the place where he works, Marge tells the camera that she is a housewife and Bart showed the school he and Lisa go to.

"Cut. Perfect. Keep up the good work!" Lisa said.

"Eat my shorts Lisa!" Bart said.

Lisa sighed and everyone went back to work.

* * *

That night...

"I'm tired. I think we should go to bed." Rocko said. "Are you kidding? We can't stop now!" Lisa said. "But I can. Good night" "Good night." Then, Marge and Lisa had an idea.

"Do you think he's going to do it tonight?" Marge asked.

"Of course he will. It's like clockwork." Lisa points the camera towards herself. "Ladies and geltlemen. You're about to witness **one of the seven wonders of the world**. At about 11:30, eastern standard time, through this window, our neighbor Rocko will be descending on the staircase as he does every night. For a glass of milk."

"And he ain't dressed for the occasion, if you know what I mean." Marge said.

"Hee hee. Yep, you heard right. He's completely **Naked**!"

"With no clothes on." Marge added.

The two girls looked through the window. Rocko goes downstairs with a black censor bar over his nakedness. Lisa and Marge giggled and let out a "Woo woo." Rocko saw them.

"Oh My Gosh! He saw us! I think he saw us!" Lisa yelled as she and Marge ran.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Bart was asleep and couldn't hear the screaming.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Man, was that awkward," Lisa said.

"I couldn't get any sleep because of you two girls!" Ned complained.

Marge blushed and acted like the incident never happened as Rocko walked past her. The two girls deleted the footage. "Let's try this again." Marge said.

"Say cheese everybody!" "Cheese!"

The picture was put in a postcard that said "Greetings from Rocko and The Simpsons."

 **The End Of Chapter Three**


	4. Keeping up with The Flanders

Ned is working in his garden...

"I love the look of these flowers. Reminds me of you Rob." Ned said to his older son. "Too bad The Simpsons yard is a mess."

"Hey! Our yard is not a mess!" Homer yelled out.

"Oh yes it is." Ned yelled back.

"Okay it is. But we should not fight, okay?"

"I'm calling the yard examining company." Ned said and he called them. "They'll be arriving at 4:00. If your house isn't perfect, they'll take away your house."

He left. Homer started to panic. He told Marge and the kids.

They go to Rocko, who was laying down in his hammock.

"Could you help us with our house?" The family asked.

"Sure. I'm going to do it right now." They went to work.

At 3:50...

They were finished working. But, they forgot about the plants so they planted them.

"They'll arrive any minute." Homer said. "Be on your best behavior."

At 4:00...

"They're here!" Homer yelled.

The yard examiners examined the yard. They write down on their papers.

"You passed. A+." They said.

"Thank you." Homer said.

At 7:00...

"I'm glad that's over," Marge said. "Now time for the kids to go to sleep and we can have some time to ourselves."

Everyone expect Homer and Marge go to sleep.

 **The End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Love Spanked

The Simpsons family have woken up for the day...

"Breakfast!" Marge yelled out. The rest of the family go downstairs. Bart went to school and saw his crush. "She's cute!" He said. "She's not." Milhouse said. "You like Lisa." Bart said. "I guess I do." Bart realized that his crush has a boyfriend because Gus crush was holding hands with another guy. He decided to ask Rocko to set them up for a date. "Sure. Let me ask your parents." Rocko said. He asked Homer and Marge if he and Bart can go on a double date. They agreed as long as he keeps Bart safe. Bart & Rocko went on their date.

* * *

They had a great time with their dates but they decided to leave them because their dates were streyotyped. Bart goes back to school but then saw a game show where people get dates when his teacher lost her lesson plan book. He goes on the game show, wins a beautiful date, and goes with her. Rocko goes on his date Zoey and enjoyed her. But then Bart and Rocko decided that love is not what it's cracked up to be. "Want to go to a movie?" Bart asked. "Sure." Rocko said. They had a great time at the movies.

 **The End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Selma good, Rocko bad

Patty and Selma are working at the DMV...

"I can't believe we have to work like this," Patty said.

"Me too." Selma said. "But if we get this done, I guess we can then see Rocko and-" Selma was stopped by her twin sister.

"Why do we have a male as a friend? He's from Australia! You know I like girls!" Patty said.

They both sighed.

On the way back home...

Rocko walked his dog Spunky. He looked at a paper that said "come and work at the animal house." He decided to take the job. But, Selma also wanted the job. They both begin to fight.

"Alright, let's take votes. The one with the most votes win." Selma said.

12 days later...

"This is like waiting for the votes for president." Homer commented.

"Just wait, maybe Rocko will win." Marge said.

That night...

On the tv, the newsman gives out the votes. Selma won.

"I may have lost but it's okay." Rocko said.

"Selma is actually having a job as a pooper scooper." Marge said. Selma's new boss tells her to get to work and whipped her.

"Oh man!" Selma yelled.

 **The End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Dear Johnson

The Simpsons and Rocko are planning a party...

"I think that's enough invitations to our party," Marge said.

"Let's send them," Homer said. "Hey, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"No. Oh My God! There's a spaceship! It fell on our house!" Marge screamed. The house was ruined.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know. Let's call the house fixer." Homer said.

"Sounds good. Come on everyone. Let's go places!" Marge said.

Few hours later...

The kitchen was fixed but the Simpsons family realized that there are too many bathrooms in the house. And there was a dear Johnson letter on the kitchen floor.

"What are going to do about the party now?" Marge asked.

"Hmmm...Okay. Call the pizza delivery guy and make him send a pizza. I have a plan." Rocko said.

The Party...

Lisa invited the guests to come inside. She tells them that the party is bathroom-themed.

"Okay." said the guests. Everyone enjoyed the party.

 **The End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Brawl in the neighborhood

Everyone is playing the Game of Life...

"Spin the wheel, Bart. Spin the wheel!" Lisa yelled.

"Okay." Bart said. He took his turn.

"Woo hoo! I'm getting married!" Marge took her turn.

"I'm getting a baby!" She said. Maggie disapproved but didn't say anything.

"Howdy neighbors." Ned said through the window.

"Go away!" Homer yelled. Ned left.

Rocko then got a turn.

But when he turned around to see what the other players were up to, he saw Bart cheating.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He yelled.

"No it's not!" Bart said.

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not"

"YES IT IS!" Rocko screamed.

"NO ITS NOT!" Bart screamed.

"That's it! It's fighting time!" Marge yelled.

Oh dear, the fight was going out in front of many people.

* * *

One Violent fight later...

"Ow! My head hurts!" Bart screamed.

"If YOU didn't cheat, none of this would've happened." Rocko said.

"I think we all learned a lesson. Don't cheat or fight." Homer said.

"Okay. Good lesson." Everyone said.

 **The End Of Chapter 8**


	9. The Greatest Night Ever

Nighttime in Springfield...

"It's 5:30. Who wants to come with me?" Bart asked. Nobody responded.

They were working on stuff.

Expect for Rocko who was not busy.

"I can come with you." He said.

They went to many places like the candy store. At the candy store, they saw Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. "

"I ate too much candy." Mac said.

"Ummm...Okay?" Bart and Rocko said. They then went to a club. They enjoyed themselves.

* * *

At 7:00...

"Where were you two?" Marge asked.

"To tell you the truth, we went out to town." Rocko said. Marge didn't say a word.

"Maybe invite me next time, okay?"

"Okay." Bart quietly walked and said "And this is going to get weird."

* * *

The Next Night...

"Another night downtown, where should we go?" Rocko said.

"I don't know. You pick."

"Sure thing." Then, Rocko, Marge and Bart went out together. They had a great time.

 **The End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Rocko Moves Out

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go back home to O-Town." Rocko said.

The whole Simpsons family cried.

"I'm sad that I'm leaving you guys. I enjoyed Ned. Marge, I enjoyed your sisters and of course you. Homer and Bart and Lisa and Maggie, I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too. But, you can still visit us." Homer said.

"I will certainly will," Rocko said.

He went in his ride home and moved out of his house.

He missed them very much.

Then, he remembered that he'll never forget his adventures with them like the time he and Homer went to the gym, when Lisa and Marge recorded him at night and when he helped the Simpsons family's house past the house exam.

Then, all he wanted was Marge and a ride back to Springfield.

 **The End Of The Whole Story**


End file.
